Episode Title Analysis
This article shows the titles and meanings of the titles in each episode. Note: This article contains fan analysis and hypothesis of the TV show,The Vampire Diaries. Unless marked otherwise, all content should be considered subjective and non-canon. Season One Pilot This is the first episode of the show. It is called the pilot. Most TV series' start with a pilot episode. The pilot is the opening episode. The Night of the Comet The title is a reference to an event that was featured in this episode. Friday Night Bites Reference to the book, film and series Friday Night Lights. Family Ties We met the rest of Tyler's family. Also, Damon told Elena some things about the Salvatore family and the town's history, we also see some of Elena and Jeremy's relationship . You're Undead To Me From the phrase "You're dead to me." It is also a song. Lost Girls The title is a reference to the movie Lost Boys. It was named like that because in the episode, Katherine is one lost girl and Vicki is the other lost girl. Haunted A reference to TV series about a detective who talks to ghosts. Also in this episode the school is having a party for Halloween by making a haunted house . 162 Candles It is Stefan's 162nd birthday in this episode, and on people's birthdays, they have candles on the cake. If Stefan had a cake on his birthday, he would have 162 candles on it. Also a play on the movie Sixteen Candles. History Repeating A reference to a song by the Propellerheads, also it shows that some of Damon and Stefan's relationship with Katherine might repeat with Elena . The Turning Point A reference to a film from 1977. Tt is also the turning point in the storyline. Bloodlines This episode reveals Elena's true bloodlines, and the fact that she is adopted. Unpleasantville Pun from the movie Pleasantville Children of the Damned 1964 sci-fi film of the same name, sequel to Village of the Damned, also a reference that Stefan and Damon are children of the damned. Fool Me Once Damon said to Elena, "Fool me once, shame on you." A Few Good Men It is a recruiting slogan for the Marines, also a film by Rob Reiner . There Goes the Neighborhood All of the tomb vampires have been released and they will kill everyone and destroy the neighbourhood, thus meaning, "There goes the neighborhood." Let The Right One In Frederick compelled Miss Gibbons not to let Damon in the house, but she should have, so that Damon, Alaric and Elena could rescue Stefan, meaning she was letting the wrong vampire into her house (Frederick). Under Control A song by Parachute, also, Stefan says that he's got his addiction to human blood under control. Miss Mystic Falls In the episode there was an event featured. It was a paegent and Elena and Caroline both competed. Blood Brothers Stefan and Damon both drank blood in this episode to become vampires, thus the title "Blood Brothers" means that they had both drunk blood and now liked drinking blood. Blood brothers is also a reference to 2 people cutting themselves and clasping hands thus shairng blood, in order to become a vampire you need vampire blood in your system and Stefan and Damon both had Katherine's blood in their system and they are brothers Blood brothers also alludes to the play of the same title, where the two brothers end up killing each other. Isobel Isobel is the central character in this episode. She is the main antagonist and the episodes focuses on her. Founder's Day An event in this episode was named Founder's Day. Season Two The Return A film starring Sarah Michelle Geller (Buffy), and also, it is about Katherine's return to Mystic Falls. Brave New World A book by Aldous Huxley about producing human clones. In the prequel novels to the Vampire Diaries, Damon says to Stefan, "Let's go see this brave new world." Bad Moon Rising A bad moon is rising; it is a full moon and werewolves will be roaming about, putting the vampires of Mystic Falls in danger. Memory Lane Memory Lane means coming back to see the past. Katherine remembered what happened in 1864, when Stefan declared his love for Katherine after the Founder's Ball. Kill or Be Killed In this episode, the meaning is that you have to kill certain people or they will kill you, meaning it is kill or be killed. Plan B Katherine activates Plan B after Mason's death. Masquerade This episode featured the Masquerade Ball held by the Lockwoods. The introduction of Rose. Katerina This episode explains the past of Katherine Pierce, aka Katerina Petrova. It also goes back to when Katherine was a different person. She was Katerina then, she is Katherine now. The Sacrifice In the episode there is a lot of explanations about the curse and the sacrifice. The main characters all make sacrifices to save another (Bonnie is willing to potentially kill herself with her magic to keep Elena from being sacrificed by getting the moonstone from the tomb and Katherine, Jeremy goes in the tomb to get the moonstone to stop Bonnie from using magic that could kill her, Stefan gets stuck in the tomb to save Jeremy, Elena tries to stop Klaus from coming to Mystic Falls, Damon stops Elena from giving herself over to Klaus, Elijah saves Elena and Damon from Klaus' men.) By the Light of the Moon In the episode, there is a full moon. Also, certain things happened by the light of the moon in the episode, such as both Tyler's and Jules' transformations. The Descent A reference to the movie. In the movie the creatures go on a killing spree, just like Rose did in this episode. Daddy Issues Elena's dad is back and she has a lot of issues with him Crying Wolf A lot of werewolves die in this episode. Also, Jules leaves with Tyler, crying. Since she is a werewolf, and she cried in this episode, it was named "Crying Wolf." The Dinner Party Damon throws a dinner party in this episode, where Alaric kills Elijah. The House Guest Katherine takes up residence in the Salvatore Boarding House, and she is the house guest. Know Thy Enemy Since Isobel is back, she tells the main characters information about Klaus, their enemy. Also the episode is full of double-crosses, so you don't know which is your enemy. The Last Dance This episode features a Sixties Decade Dance, as well as the use of the quote, "Save the last dance." Klaus (episode) This episode features the first appearance of . It also focuses mainly on Klaus. The Last Day This is probably Elena's and Stefan last day together, and Jenna's last day as a human. The Sun Also Rises "The Sun Also Rises" is the title of a book by Earnest Hemingway. It also means that, despite everything that happened (John and Jenna's death and the sacrifice ritual), we need to find hope and strength to move on. As I Lay Dying Damon lay dying in this episode but was rescued by Klaus' blood which Katherine brought to him. It is also the title of a book. Season Three The Birthday A reference to Elena's birthday celebration. The Hybrid Klaus had tried to make more hybrids in this episode. The End of the Affair In this episode it is revealed that Stefan had feelings for Rebekah, also in this episode Stefan says to Elena that he doesn't want to be with her meaning the end of their affair . Disturbing Behavior Rebekah have noticed that Stefan acts strange and she told Klaus, also Elena's friends ( Alaric, Caroline and Bonnie )starte to point to Damon and Elena's relationship by making "disturbing behaviors" to both of them . The Reckoning Klaus deals with Stefan and Elena. And he finally finds out that he needs Elena's blood to create hybrids. Smells Like Teen Spirit "Smells Like Teen Spirit" is a song by the American rock band Nirvana. It is the opening track and lead single from the band's second album, Nevermind (1991), released on DGC Records. Written by Kurt Cobain, Krist Novoselic, and Dave Grohl and produced by Butch Vig, the song uses a verse-chorus form where the main four-chord riff is used during the intro and chorus to create an alternating loud and quiet dynamic. Ghost World A lot of Ghosts return this episode. Ordinary People Ordinary People is a reference that the Original Family used to be ordinary people. Homecoming A reference to the Homecoming Dance. Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Episodes stuff